Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Coaxial cables are typically designed so that an electromagnetic field carrying communications signals exists only in the space between inner and outer coaxial conductors of the cables. This allows coaxial cable runs to be installed next to metal objects without the power losses that occur in other transmission lines, and provides protection of the communications signals from external electromagnetic interference. Grounding clamps are provided at mid-span locations to establish electrically ground connections at mid-span locations. Grounding at midpoint locations divert lightning strike currents that may travel along the cable to the tower or other cabling specifically installed to handle high current and/or high voltage. However, in the field, grounding clamps located at mid-span locations on coaxial cables sometimes invite corrosion and environmental pollutants to enter the inner components of the coaxial cable and disrupt the electrical continuity between the coaxial cable and the grounding clamp.
Hence, a need exists for an improved mid-span grounding clamp that both seals the components from environmental pollutants and also ensures adequate electrical grounding connections at mid-span locations.